Category talk:Card Frequency
Are we sure this is exactly how card frequencies work? I would expect each card to have a value = Frequency. This value is then divided on the total value of all cards in the deck, generating a probability. The reason I'm saying this is because card frequency is also relative to the amount of cards you have unlocked. If you have 100 cards in a deck, the chance of drawing an individual one is much smaller than if you have 3 cards. If you have 2 cards in your hand and 3 cards in the deck the last card has a 100% chance of occurring, after all. So instead of having a card probability, what about a relative probability compared to a rare card? Example: *Rare: 1 *Unusual: 2 *Infrequent: 4 *Standard: 8 *Frequent: 16 *Ubiquitous: 32 *Abundant: 64 Here, a given abundant card is 64 times as likely as a given rare card, assuming there are more cards in your deck than the spaces in your hand. Aximillio (chat) 20:18, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Excellent point. A relative probability would work better. Wish I knew which frequency belonged to which probability! I just guessed from the least to the greatest range. More importantly, shouldn't we add a "Frequency" slot to the card templates? Then the frequencies could be easier to edit and read. Place "Frequency" beneath "Options", perhaps? - ZDee (talk) 21:46, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Definitely. I'll get to it. Edit: Although, since we make more options than the max for the template when linking e.g. Set to the waves 3|Set to the waves that would break the option list. Aximillio (Message Wall) 22:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Not sure about you, but would it be terribly convenient to combine all cards categories (and storylet) into one template? We could add } | * } }} and all the other ones with no line breaks between so they don't make the template longer? (Like ) --Aximillio (Message Wall) 23:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Right, we can't put "Frequency" below "Options" since it could break multiple lists! XD It would be better to have one Card and Storylet template with conditional options similar to the Effects in the Item template. People are occasionally confused by the various numbered templates, and it'd be best to cut the confusion. Unfortunately, doing that would also mean having to update thousands of pages which use the current Card and Storylet templates. Programming an editor bot to update all that source code seems like a necessity in such a case...unless you can manage it all yourself manually within a day! - ZDee (talk) 23:34, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ...No I cannot, mostly because I seriously don't have the drive to do that... I've already done some fixes on these templates before... >.< Also, fixing trimmed and such is higher prioritized, and there's 3k there... I can make Card and Storylet templates for the future, though... --Aximillio (Message Wall) 03:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) And seeing as I have no clue what some of the names mean/how they're used I'll leave that part to someone else, I think... Templates are live, as seen from the blog list.Aximillio (Message Wall) 03:53, January 12, 2014 (UTC)